


The True Heir

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, a new plot begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Истинный наследник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277663) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



Barty smiled as he reached out his arms to give Neville a hug. He had never been one to show his emotions much in the past, but the boy had become like a son to him. Barty had watched him grow and encouraged him often over the years, though he had to do so while hiding on the sidelines. In many ways, Neville was what Barty would have hoped for if he had somehow been burdened with a child of his own.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Neville whispered as he embraced the man standing before him. "It's been three years and everything I heard indicated you were lost to us."

"Oh, come, now," Barty replied. "They don't call me the master of the Polyjuice potion for nothing. Surely you at least guessed there was a chance it was someone else that was fed to the Dementors, no? Especially since you had provided me with such pure ingredients for that last batch - longest lasting Polyjuice I have ever made."

Neville looked Barty square in the eyes. "The thought crossed my mind, but since I had not heard from you--" Neville's expression changed from one of happiness to anger. "If you weren't in Azkaban, why did I not hear from you? I've had to do everything on my own since then."

"And you did an excellent job, though, did you not? I honestly don't see I how I would have been any help to you. Our plan rested on Harry anyway."

Neville plopped himself down in a chair facing the fireplace. "I remain unconvinced. And yes, I relied on Harry, but we're all very lucky he came through. There was a time when I wondered if I should be changing my approach. Had I known you were safe, I would have appreciated the opportunity to consult with you."

Barty stood behind the chair and put his hands on Neville's shoulders. "I offer my humble apologies. But you know I wouldn't have hidden if I didn't think it was for the best. I was worried I would get caught - by one side or the other. And I've known you could handle it since your first day at Hogwarts. Anyone who can talk the Sorting Hat out of a clear Slytherin sort and end up in Gryffindor has definitely inherited that cunning we can only read about in the history books."

A grin flashed across Neville's face. "Well, rumour has it Potter did something similar."

"The parallels are striking, that cannot be denied. But they always worked in our favour." Barty walked over to the chair next to Neville. "May I sit?"

Neville waved his hand as he stared at the fireplace. "I suppose I can forgive you. After all, had you not understood the real meaning of the prophecy, neither of us would be sitting here right now."

"I need not receive all the credit. Everyone else believing Potter to be the 'Chosen One' is what allowed this plan to succeed. There were many wonderful instances of misdirection that occurred with no effort on our part."

"How it worked out that he survived Voldemort's killing curse is still a mystery to me," Neville said still staring into the fire. "It was likely the most fortunate turn of events, since it solidified that Voldemort's interpretation of the prophecy was the likeliest truth."

Barty chuckled. "We didn't even have to work for that one. Though it helped that no one knew that one of the Dark Lord's curses hit you during one of the attacks on your parents. He marked you as his equal before he tracked down the Potters."

"Indeed. I had honestly hoped that the meeting between Potter and Voldemort in that graveyard would have led to the desired result. These past three years have gone on way too slowly."

"I told you there were no guarantees. But I also wondered if he could be truly defeated if he was not first restored to his full strength." Barty smiled proudly. "I have not yet had the chance to tell you how well I thought you handled everything during the Triwizard Tournament. It all went according to plan. Better even, in some cases."

"Yes, I do believe so. And I take it you've set to work on what is needed for the next phase of our plan? Since you've had so much free time whilst observing from the shadows?"

They both turned as they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. "Oh, tea, please. Thank you, Gran." Neville's grandmother set the tea on the small table between them and gave Barty a nod. Barty flashed her a smile.

"What are you two up to?" Augusta asked with a grin. "If I didn't know better, I would think you might be plotting something devious."

"Oh, Gran, you know that is nothing like me." Neville smiled at Barty.

Barty pouted at her. "Mrs. Longbottom, do you really see me as that terrible of an influence on your young grandson, here? I seek only to help him on a path that is righteous and good."

There was a pause for a moment before all three of them burst out in laughter. "Barty, I don't even know why you try," she replied. "You two just don't be reckless, whatever you do, now." She turned and left the room, shaking her head.

"You know, Barty," Neville said, breaking the silence as he poured himself a cup of tea, "I don't know if I've ever really thanked you. You have done so much for me, though no one ever asked you to do so."

"There's no need. It was my honour to protect the true heir of Slytherin. It will continue to be my honour to serve the one prophesied to be greater than the Dark Lord himself."

"You speak more highly of me than I've yet earned," Neville replied, pulling the cup to his lips. "I'm not certain what you ever did to convince Gran to go along with all of this. She tends to be quite stubborn and I never would have expected she would support everything you have proposed."

"Ah, well, that's the weakness of grandparents: they want to see their grandchildren safe and successful. They're willing to overlook a great deal and even agree to partake in activities to which they would normally object. Parents share this weakness, as I learned from a young age myself." Barty looked a bit wistful as he took a sip of his tea.

"I will say it's nice to be able to shed the facade of low self-confidence and social awkwardness. It started to frighten me just how good I had become at pretending to be that Neville. There were moments that I found it difficult to tolerate myself."

"Well, the Neville that Hogwarts knows is definitely in the past. I think you shed that forever when you killed Nagini."

"That battle was one of the most exciting moments of my life. Not only was it invigorating, but it finally allowed me to let my true self show without causing too many to question my behaviour."

Barty raised his cup toward Neville. "Aye, and you did everything necessary to ensure the Dark Lord's defeat."

"Can you do me a favour, Barty?" There was a tone of seriousness in Neville's voice.

"Whatever you ask, my young master."

"Could you not refer to him as 'the Dark Lord'? It implies a power he no longer holds. I much prefer he should go down in history as Riddle, the one who failed."

Barty hesitated before letting out a quiet chuckle. His protege was coming into his own. This time he knew he would be on a winning team.  



End file.
